


Can't Get No Relief

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Fictober, M/M, Museums, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Just once, Thor wishes he was wrong. At least, that's what he tells himself.





	Can't Get No Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 17/31.

There had been no doubt in Thor’s mind, when the call came in about a theft at the museum, he wouldn’t find his adoptive brother far away.

“Just can’t stay away, can you?”

Thor was a beat cop. By all accounts, he shouldn’t be here, yet, he was. Hoping he didn’t have to leave suddenly to attend to a break and enter call or something less fantastic than this.

Across the road, the museum was teeming with energy. News vans, law enforcement vehicles – Stark’s all black detective’s cruiser among them – lined the street, sending people out onto the sidewalk and stairs, milling about, mingling with the general public flowing in and out of the tall main doors. The wing housing the _Clothing and Carats_ exhibit would be closed down, but that wouldn’t keep people out.

“You know me,” Loki answered, lowering his sunglasses to look across the table at Thor. “I can’t stay away from chaos.”

“Chaos I assume you caused,” Thor pointed out.

Loki’s only answer was a shrug, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smirk while he looked back out the front window of the diner, sunglasses back in place. How long he’d been here, tucked away in this booth, nursing a plate heaping with half-finished eggs, sausage, toast and bacon, Thor could only guess.

He helped himself to that plate, stealing the fork Loki had left unattended and spearing a sausage. “How long ago did you steal it? The call on the scanner coded for suspected robbery. Whatever duplicate you left behind must have been good.”

Loki was quiet, smiling at the window, and a quick glance determined why. Stark and Banner were standing on the steps of the museum, now, speaking with a harried looking museum curator and a stone-faced man in a jacket with the word ‘SECURITY’ emblazoned in neon yellow on the back.

“It seems so pointless.” Loki said, finally. “A ribbon with some embroidery and golden bells attached? A gift so some philandering lord would hear his wife coming when he was with his mistress. _Mistresses_. The maids, as it were.” He snorted. “And he called it a _collar_. Not even a _necklace_. Wouldn’t that have been kinder?”

“Loki,” Thor said, low, warning. “Did you take it?”

“Stark will be thrilled to work _this_ case. I almost feel bad for him.”

“No, you don’t.”

It was obvious Loki wasn’t going to offer anything close to an answer. Thor resigned himself to it, stealing a piece of bacon from Loki’s plate.

“Will you be home tonight when my shift ends?”

Loki reached over, took the half-strip of bacon from between Thor’s fingers and took a bite out of it, chewing and thinking.

“Probably. Seems the entertainment here is already drying up.”

Thor nodded. It was all he could do. He’d had to reconcile Loki’s behaviours with his own police career a long time ago. Loki loved chaos. Thrived on it. Whatever he could do to get a little, he would. He was smart enough never to get caught. That was all Thor asked.

It just helped if he fed that chaos hunger personally from time to time.

“You want to come over tonight?”

Loki grinned, like a predator spotting his prey.

“For that other chaos I love?”

Hands pulling hair. Skin sweaty. Bedsheets mussed. Voices pleading for _more_ and Thor’s neighbours politely hinting he should get his _boyfriend_ to keep it down, next time.

“That’s the one.”

Loki’s grin didn’t slip at all. Thor hadn’t expected it to.

“I’ll be there. With _bells_ on.”


End file.
